wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pyrrhia Story Set One(By Falcon the SkyWing 2)
Snowdrop scanned around her. She flew over the Great Ice Cliff and dove down, clutching the egg closer. Where is Blizzard she thought. She squinted through the flurries, Is that a dragon? she thought. She looked again at the wings. “Blizzard, over here,she called quietly. She flew toward him. Blizzard turned around, he was holding a pouch in his talons. The pouch looked large enough for the egg. “I figured we could use this to keep it cool",he said. They began packing snow in the bottom. They then placed the egg on top of that snow and packed more snow around it. They began to fly southwest. They flew in near silence for around two hours until they spiraled down to rest. “Why do you think it did it?”, Snowdrop asked. “I don’t know, it only attacked our nest”, was Blizzard’s reply. Soon they were in a shallow sleep. Willow was back in the swamp. She was once more watching Toad and Lillypad fall from the sky. She again heard Frog, her last sibling, and Mudslide’s bigwings, Sludge yell for her and Mudslide to escape. When she looked back, all she could see was smoke and trees. Willow popped awake. She looked over at Mudslide, who she saw was already awake and peering through the trees at the three moons. “Can’t sleep?”,she asked. “No”, he answered, “How do you feel?” “Fine”, she replied, tying the rope that strapped the egg to her. “Ready?”, he asked. “Let's go”, she answered, lifting off. They began to fly toward the mountains, under the cover of night. They both looked from the egg, to each other, then to the mud below. Tawny lifted the hollowed out cactus and grabbed the pouch beneath it. She tied the strap around her neck and turned around. “Alright, let's head out”, she said to the other SandWing behind her. They took off. “I just can't believe we had that fire”, she said. “It's alright dear”, Sandstorm replied. She glanced over and saw a look of sympathy on his face. She leaned over and brushed her wingtips against his. “I know, we should have hidden it better”, she said finally. “No, I was overreacting”, he answered. The Claws of Clouds Mountains were nearly visible when they swooped toward a small pond surrounded by palm trees. They landed on the sand, then curled up together, surrounding the egg with their bodies and warmth. Oddscales walked into the mouth of the tunnel to the rainforest. She took to the air as soon as she exited the tunnel. She swooped down to were the egg was hidden, feeling a twinge of guilt over her lie about it. Where is he, I’m ready to go, she thought. Then she saw his shape fly by and land a little ways away from her. I probably should have done that too, she thought. “I see your all ready”, Snapjaw said, emerging from the shadows. “Yes”, she replied, “I'll carry it first.” “Okay”, was all he said. They flew in silence until deciding to take a short rest. “I’ll watch first”,Snapjaw whispered. “Okay”, Oddscales replied. I can’t believe this happened Manta thought. She looked over at Herring, who was swimming next to her.'' Why she flashed on her scales. ''I don’t know he flashed back. I can’t believe they thought we did that she thought. Herring looked very angry, his gills were pulsing very fast. Once they reached the shallows, the shot out of the water. “How is the egg?”, Herring asked after they had flown for a few minutes. “It's fine”, Manta answered. He brushed his wing against hers. “I'll carry it if you want me to”, he told her. “It's alright for now”, she answered softly. They banked left and landed near a pond. They slid in, and Herring twined his tail with Manta’s. Breeze dove toward the hatchery entrance with Harpy barely ahead of her. She shot in and saw five dragons around her and Harpy’s nest. She recognized two of the voices as Gale and Sparrow, dragons who used to be in love with her and Harpy. Harpy blasted a flame toward them and kept on to the nearest dragon. Breeze flung herself at another. “Go! Fly”, Harpy called, “I'll follow you.” Breeze flew up. She soon saw four of the dragons streak out, followed by Harpy, who was clutching an egg. “We have to leave, one of them was the commander’s son, the one the queen likes”, Harpy said quickly. They flew south, to the mountains where very few SkyWings live, they would be safer there. “Ready to go?”, Mango asked Gleam. “Yes, I just finished”, she answered. She slid the woven straps over her talons and took to the air, then swooped down to another house. There, her and Mango said goodbye to the four dragons who were there to send them off. They camouflaged and flew toward the mountains. They joked and laughed as they flew. “I think it should have a pretty name, if it's a girl”, Gleam said. “If it's a boy, it should have a fruit name”, Mango replied. They flew quietly for a while. Soon they were spiralling down for a rest. “I'll watch first”, Mango said. “Okay”, Gleam replied sleepily. Gleam slept in the sunlight for a little while before they switched positions. All around them, it was quiet. The cave was dark when the dragons all met. Willow and Manta collided in the mouth of the cave. Soon the cave was filled with voices and had torches lit. Somehow they all decided to live together, as pretty much all of them couldn't go back home. They pooled any small bits of treasure they had together and worked to make each smaller cave ideal for its owners. They planned and prepared emergency defenses and storages. They would sometimes put their eggs together in one place in order to make watching them easier. Then, one night, as one moon shone through the sky-hole in the main cave, the eggs gave a slight twitch the slightest bit. Then they began cracking, first came the SandWing, then the MudWing and so on, they all hatched and were given names. Five Years Later Skyfire is the only dragonet of Harpy and Breeze. He came from the one egg saved from Gale and Sparrow’s attack. It was one month before Skyfire’s sixth hatching day. He was smart, and a bit small. He loved to play with his friends; Heron, Pearl, Frost, Cactus, Curiosity, and Glimmer. They would play hide and seek, Glimmer nearly always won. They would act out scenes from their favorite scrolls. One thing he really enjoyed, was flying race, he was very good at those. “Mother, where are you?”, Skyfire called into the empty sleeping cave that he shared with his parents. Today they hay promised to take him to a SkyWing market in the mountains. “All ready son”, his father said behind him. His mother walked over and brushed her wings against his. They were soon in the air. It felt that even sooner, they were on the ground and wandering through the marketplace. He was separated from his parents for only a couple minutes, due to a group of dragons walking by, when talons grabbed him. His wings, mouth, and talons were bound. A blindfold was placed over his eyes. Soon, he heard his parents and two other dragons, who, from what he heard, were Gale and Sparrow, the dragons responsible for the attack on the rest of his clutch. He covered his ears when Sparrow mentioned harming him, as it sent his parents into a frenzy of curses and threats. Soon he heard roars and shrieks. Then he felt his bindings come off and when his blindfold came off he saw his mother with more smoke around her horns than he had thought possible. She shoved him into the air “Fly”, she cried. He flew away as fast as he could. Heron was hatched from an egg that was described as “the color of blood-mixed mud”. It was a normal day, Heron woke up with a small twinge of hunger. He soon heard squawks and squeals. He walked into the main cave and saw that breakfast had started. He pounced on a pig as it ran by him. He quickly roasted it and gulped it down and went over to the scroll wall. He grabbed his favorite and began reading it as he waited for his friends to finish their breakfast. "Heron, there's an extra rabbit for you if you want it", his mother, Willow called. "Hurry or it'll get away son", Mudslide called heartily. Heron ran in and pounced on the rabbit as it tried to flee from the cave. He gulped it down. "Come on Heron", Cactus said, "We're going to play hie and seek." "Well, I've found you",Heron joked as they took to the air. "I'll be it and will count to thirty",Skyfire said,"One, two, three, four..." Pearl slid quietly into the river, Glimmer camouflaged, Cactus burrowed into the sand, Curiosity hid in the shadows. Heron halfway submerged himself in the muddy riverbank and watched as Frost took to the air and swooped off. "Thirty", Skyfire called, "Ready or not, here I come!". He quickly managed to find most of them. While they had all just finished finding Glimmer, seven SkyWings landed in front of them. "Well, what are all of you doing here?",asked the large female who seemed to be in charge, "There are too many of you for the prophecy, and your not all killing each other, so are you the Talons of Peace?" Curiosity is the dragonet of Snapjaw and Oddscales. She hatched on the night of a full moon. Curiosity had stepped into the shadows as soon as the SkyWings landed. She crept through the shadows until she was within sight of the cave. She took to the air and flapped frantically until she landed in the cave entrance. "Guys, SkyWings",she yelled. Her and her friends' parents all stormed out of the cave. She tought she heard her mother say something about how Queen Scarlet shouldn't have normal patrols down this far south. But when she asked, her mother just gave her a puzzled look. I could have sworn she said something, she thought,'' This has happened before. Soon she heard everyone's voices quietly, but nobody was talking. ''What's going on?, ''she thought. She covered her ears and thought of the peaceful night sky, clearing her head. "Get to the cave!", this time her mother was really yelling at her. She and her friends took off. Almost as soon as they landed, multiple bolts of fire were heading straight for them. Mudslide flew in front of them, but a slight amount hit Heron, causing him to yelp in pain. Once the flames stopped, the adults all wheeled into the sky. Once the battle had stopped, the adults all started talking at once, Curiosity caught bits like "What color was his egg" and "Was one of the moons full then". Once everything had calmed down, Snapjaw told her that old scrolls said partial blood-red eggs could result in partial fire immunity and NightWings hatched under one or more full moons could have their fabled powers. Pearl is the dragonet of Herring and Manta. She was their only egg, taken with them when the fled prosecution for false crimes. Pearl never really asked about her great-grandparents or anything like that. She loved learning Aquatic and battle training and her other lessons. But the day after learning about Heron and Curiosity's abilities, she felt very bland and ordinary. She wondered if she had any cool abilities or stuff like that. "Mother, do we have anything special about us?", she asked Manta. "My side of the family doesn't, but I think your father has a royal ancestor.", Manta answered,"You'll have to ask him." Pearl found her father in the main cave, sorting scrolls and preparing a history lesson for them. "Father, do we come from anything special?", Pearl asked. "Well, I believe my great-grandmother was a princess who was dishonored for marrying a servant", Herring answered thoughtfully. "Cool", Pearl called, flying out of the cave to tell her friends, she found them in the sun, near the river. "Hey guys, guess what I just found out", she called excitedly. "That you know more about Aquatic tha your dad",Cactus halfeartedly guessed. "No, I 'm possibly descended from a princess", she answered. "Oh, cool", Glimmer called from the top of the rock she was on,"know that we know that, what should we play?" "I know, Queen of the Rock", Frost said,"Pearl should be queen first." "Okay, m guards will be Heron, Skyfire, and Frost", Pearl said. The other three took off into the forest. It got very quiet, then Cactus and Glimmer bust from the treeline. Heron and Skyfire intercepted them. Curiosiy then lept onto Frost's back from the shadows behind them. Soon they were all rolling around, laughing with glee. Cactus is the offspring of Sandstorm and Tawny. He was one of only five eggs saved in a hatchery fire in th Scorpion Den. Cactus wished to be like his father, menacing yet kind. He was good at fighting, and he also liked to learn about the different uses of plants. One day, during battle training, Cactus was paired with Glimmer. Glimmer was a tough opponent, as she was quick and had comoflauge scales and deadly venom(though they didn't actually harm each other in battle training). As soon as the fight started, Glimmer began to scale shift. As fast as he could, Cactus scraped up some mud and threw in onto Glimmer's back. "Now I can still see you", he taunted. Then he lept forward, but she rolled and smacked her palm into his side. He smacked her with his tail as he went by her. "That was a bit close", Glimmer said, leaping onto his back. He went to roll on her and she jumped off. He wirled around an then they both lept at each other, colliding midair. They slayed in the air, bashing tails,heads, wings, and talons. Finally Sandstorm, who was doing todays battle training, called for the fights to stop. "Okay, we're gonna do a little survival quiz on venoms",Sandstorm said,"What's the antidote to SandWing venom?" "Brightsting cactus milk", the dragonets chimed. "Mmm-hmm, what's the antidote to RainWing venom?", Sandstorm replied. "The venom of a blood-relative", the dragonets answered. "Alright, Herring has a new history lesson for you in the caves", Sandstorm said, "Oh and Cactus, good thinking with that mud trick." "Thanks dad", Cactus replied happily. He flew off thinking ''Yay me, I did it. Frost hatched out of the egg Snowdrop and Blizzard saved after a polar bear 'mysteriously' attacked their nest. It was only a week from Frost and her friends hatching day and all of Frost's friends had visited some part of their tribe's kingdom, except Frost, and some even discovered they had cool powers or were royalty descended. Frost was aching for her promissed visit to the Ice Kingdom, which her parents said would be around today. "Father, will we go today?", Frost asked. "Maybe", Blizzard replied,"But only if we get our work done before noon, we've got to clean up this mess from brakfast." "I'll help",Frost said, picking up some bines. They glided down and dropped the bones into the river. Once that mess was cleaned, they flew northwest toward the Ice Kingdom/ They arrived at the border around mid afternoon. They flew over the Ice Cliff and into the southernmost IceWing settlement. They met a few IceWings who seemed rather nice. As they flew back, a snowstorm began. It was nothing like Frost thought. At first she thought she could just glide through it. But it was fierce enough that they were forced to land and wait it out. They flew back through the night. The next morning, Frost told her friends all about her advenures in the Ice Kingdom, just as she was finishing her story, she remembered the snowstorm. "Oh yeah, there was this HUGE snowstorm that was the reason we were late", she said, then told them all about what happened during the snowstorm and how different it was than she imagined it. The dragonets then finished their lessons and went outside to play. Glimmer is the dragonet that hatched out of Mango and Gleam's egg. She hatched during Mango and Gleam's exploration. It was the day of Glimmer and her friends' hatching day. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)